


My Personal Little Sun

by Beserk



Series: Little Sun [1]
Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Like really temporary, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beserk/pseuds/Beserk
Summary: Dracula kills Jonathan right there in the room with the boxes.
Relationships: Dracula/Jonathan Harker
Series: Little Sun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598731
Comments: 9
Kudos: 407





	My Personal Little Sun

Dracula watches the young man, laying on the floor next to the body of the pretty woman, eyes nearly closed but not quite there. There is such fear in his eyes, Dracula feels himself basking in it. He leans down, to raise the man into his arms and carry him to the top of the castle, so he can see the sun through Johnny's eyes. But then he freezes.

He's spent the past month feeding off of Johnny every night. Most of his memories, most of his knowledge, are now hosted in Dracula's mind. And so, when he thinks of the balcony, and placing Johnny there, there's a part of him, the part of him that is now Johnny, that whispers, _just jump_. If he puts Johnny in the sun, where he can't reach him…

He'll jump rather than stay with Dracula.

Now, Dracula has no way of knowing if Johnny _would_ survive the death he's about to bring onto him. Though, the thought of Johnny killing himself, taking the pleasure away from Dracula, is bloody annoying. Enough that he decides to give up on the chance to see the sun through Johnny's eyes.

Shame, that. Oh well.

"Why England?" Johnny rasps.

"Hmm?" Dracula settles down on the floor next to him. "Listen, we'll speak of that later, all right? There's something else we need to do right now."

He pushes Johnny's shirt to the side, exposing the deep gash on his skin, where Dracula's been draining his blood.

"You mean kill me," Johnny whispers.

"To be frank, yes," Dracula admits. "I'm going to drain you dry, if that's all right with you."

It doesn’t seem to be.

He does it anyways, naturally.

*

When Johnny comes back (only a few minutes later, bloody impressive that), he gasps and twists, turning around and around on the floor. And then-

He starts crawling.

"Johnny, Johnny," Dracula laughs, feeling excitement start to worm its way inside of him. "Usually people have a lie-in first."

Where is he going? Dracula looks around, there's no blood anywhere, is there? So what is he looking for? He shrugs inwardly and watches the undead man (he'll only become a fully fledged vampire once he drinks human blood) struggle and crawls right over to the dead body of…

What had been her name, again? Ellen? Elaine? Elena? Anyways, whatever her name had been, Johnny is going right to her, and grabbing the stake stuck inside her. Dracula's eyes widen as he realizes that Johnny is trying to end his un-life.

That had never happened before. Not once, not in all the centuries Dracula had seen. Johnny was keeping his will, his mind, fully.

"You have the beginning of a will of your own," Dracula whispers, and then bursts out laughing. "None of the others had much beyond hunger, but look at you go! Oh, I was right to keep you down here, wasn't I? You really would have jumped right off the balcony."

He walks over to the body and grabs the stake, shoving it out of the girl and throwing it away. Johnny's eyes follow it with despair, and he starts crawling behind the box, in the general direction the stake had gone to. But Dracula grabs his throat, pulling it down so he's pinned to the floor.

"Oh, I don't need you in order to see the sun, do I, darling? You'll be my personal little sun."


End file.
